Eternal Wings
by June-Artifice
Summary: Les légendes sont parfois réelles, mais lorsque les Dieux commence à se mêler de la vie des Hommes, cela engendre des guerres entre le Ciel, l'Océan et la Terre. Est-ce que la Légende se réalisera ? [OS - Je suis nul sur les résumés]


Bonjour bonjour ! Me voici ! Je suis débutante dans le monde de FanFiction ! Bref ma première fiction porte sur Sengoku Basara. Hey ! Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de faute, j'ai tenté de tout corrigé ! Ensuite c'est une OS, vous le remarquerez facilement ! Je sais pas quoi dire de plus... Ah ! Bonne lecture ! Voici donc le prologue ! Petit nouveau ! J'ai mis des musiques ou des liens ! Cela veut dire que chaque morceau de paragraphe peuvent avoir une musique qui correspond à la situation ! Merci de jouer le jeu !

Laissez moi un Review, ça peut m'aider, je vous l'assure !

Auteur : June-Artifice.

Rating : M/T

Parring : Oulà beaucoup de perso !

Droit d'auteur : Tout appartient à l'auteur sauf l'histoire qui est totalement OS !

**Prologue**

* * *

On the Chain – Myuu

watch?v=5V1or2JQkNI

C'est comme un paysage, un travelling digne d'une bonne caméra. Un mouvement distinct et frais sur ce paysage sans nom. De grandes montagnes de roches. Des arbres lumineux. Des chevaux de feu qui galopent à vive allure le long des sentiers de cendre fossilisés. C'était ceci que cette caméra capturait de sa lentille de verre. Les images de cette scène, de ce monde méconnu. Tant d'inconnu, mais surtout une nouvelle position de son oculaire, quelque chose avait capté son objectif avec la plus grande attention. C'était presque miraculeux de les voir enfin présent dans le ciel nocturne de Kyoto. Des cieux qui ne permettaient aucun mensonges, des cieux qui soufflaient à grand vent ce que les dieux avaient oublié de décréter. C'était rapide, mais surtout intentionnel. Leur souffle firent obstacle à l'avancé massive de ce phénomène. Ô grand damne des champs de batailles. L'air souffle, longe avec vivacité cette courbure de roc de bitume. Vivant ? Le vent est une chose qui n'a pas de nom, qui n'a pas d'identité, il vit entre deux mondes et se plaît à contourner toutes les lois, afin d'approcher de son but initial. La caméra bouge vivement pour ne perdre aucune miette de ce spectacle, de ce théâtre vivant. Éclats de verre. Luminescence aux couleurs voyantes. Tonnerre qui gronde. Rien n'arrête ce déluge. Outil de l'ère du temps, appareil humain, il enregistre les images qui bougent, il suit difficilement le rythme. Son objectif n'est pas encore atteint. La rage du ciel fait encore des siennes. Lumière de feu qui s'abat de part et d'autre des tours. Tout ce qu'il est possible de voir, c'est des colonnes électriques qui ne cessent de danser entre le zéphyr. Vif éclat, puis le noir exécrable de la nuit moite. La pluie chute, elle baigne cette scène d'une mélancolie absurde. L'œil technologique s'excite à enregistrer cette scène très nette. Il fait son possible. Une lumière naît au milieu de ce déluge. Forte et vive. Elle s'écrase sans prévenir sur cette caméra. Débris carbonisés, seul témoin de ce phénomène loué des dieux.

* * *

Waiting for you – Akira Yamaoka

watch?v=bZ3BP-eQJG8

Il est dit qu'un jour, la Terre deviendrait le champ de batailles des dieux. L'histoire s'est déjà produite. La guerre fut sanglante. Le Ciel se brisa en milliers d'étoiles cristallines. L'Océan se sentit avalé par le sol. La Terre s'abreuva de toutes les formes de vie existante sur sa surface. Seul le vent vagabondait encore libre de tout mouvement. Seul ce fougueux destrier pouvait encore arpenter la Terre sans crainte. Seul ce mustang du zéphyr pouvait voler dans cette mer de poussière d'étoile. Tout n'était que chaos et sombre lumière qui s'éteignait. La fin des Temps était arrivée. Le monde chutait dans une noirceur sans fond. Aucun cri d'agonie. Aucune plainte sourde. Rien. Simplement le souffle du Vent qui ne cessera jamais de combler ce vide.

Longtemps, cette terre sainte fut abandonnée par les dieux. Longtemps, aucun regard n'a osé se poser sur cette cendre fossilisée. Aucune entité supérieure ne voulait reconnaître en cette terre sombre, l'ancienne Éden. Le mythe du « Jardin d'Éden » n'était devenu qu'une légende parmi les divins. La douleur de ce tertre était sans fin. Le hennissement de ce destrier du souffle n'était plus que murmure. Douce caresse à l'oreille de tous dieux qui pouvaient l'entendre de loin comme de prêt. La tête de la créature se redressait vers l'immensité. Ses appels sont sans réponses. Autrefois, son corps était cristallin comme le quartz, sa crinière aussi fine que la brume du Nord, ses sabots de verre, ses yeux de diamant, étaient la beauté même du Vent. Au fil de ses hennissements, l'enfant du zéphyr devint aussi noir que la roche volcanique, sa crinière une fumée de cendre, ses sabots de lave et ses prunelles de rubis remplacèrent alors l'espoir de ce monde par le cadavre de celui-ci. Par un désespoir inconsolable. L'enfant était abandonné. Sa tête s'abaissant pour observer le sol poussiéreux. Le désespoir augmentait. La tristesse se faisait sans fin. Cette terre sainte restera longtemps dans ce triste état des choses.

Ce destrier sombre à l'éclat rouge ne cessa d'avancer. Sans but. Sans destin. Son objectif n'était que celui d'attirer le regard sur ce monde dévasté. Les sanglots de l'Océan, les tremblements de la Terre et les cris du Ciel mêlés au Vent n'eurent jamais de réponse. Égoïstes créatures qu'étaient les dieux, ils ne pensaient pas à la détresse de leurs sujets. Ils avaient depuis longtemps oublié leurs pleurs. Le Vent était lourd, épuisé par les efforts qu'il donnait. Sa longue course s'achevait bientôt avec sa disparition. Il poussait sur ses dernières forces. Son dernier souffle de vie. Soupir venteux qui lui échappa, grimpant, montant, loin dans l'immensité. Toujours plus haut, si haut qu'un regard se posa sur la cendre de ce monde. Source de chaleur qui calma les cris. Soleil divin qui fit cesser les tremblements, taire les sanglots.

Tout n'était que légende. Source imaginaire qui voguait chez les divins. Chimère sans âme. Cependant, ce Soleil d'Or raviva la flamme. Ce Dieu s'approcha de cette sphère amorphe. Ses doigts caressèrent sa surface pour donner, à chaque pressions, naissance à une force de vie. Dix puits de vie qui ne formèrent plus qu'un. Longiligne et gracieuse créature, enfante de l'Or. Elle poussa son hurlement reptilien explosant en milliers de fragments qui voguèrent au-dessus de ce tertre des morts. Ils guérirent les maux de la Terre. L'Océan jaillit comme un raz-de-marée hors des tréfonds du sol, envahissant la surface de ce monde. Les gemmes sans vie s'illuminèrent pour exploser et laisser le Ciel renaître de ses cendres. Le Vent spectateur de ce miracle ne put que cesser sa course, redressant sa tête vers le regard azuré de ce Dieu qui avait entendu leurs appels. Il pouvait se reposer. Il pouvait enfin cesser de soutenir cette terre sainte. Son destin était une boucle qui venait de se terminer. Son corps s'immobilisa pour laisser le zéphyr sortir de l'enveloppe. Vent qui se dispersa à jamais aux quatre coins de ce monde.

Il est dit qu'un jour, la Terre deviendrait le champ de batailles des dieux. L'histoire se reproduira. La guerre sera sanglante. Le Ciel se brisera en milliers d'étoiles cristallines. L'Océan sera avalé par le sol. La Terre s'abreuvera de toutes les formes de vie existante sur sa surface.

Le triste cycle recommencera. Ceux qui engendreront ce futur seront les humains qui auront hérité de la force des dieux.

* * *

You're not here – Akira Yamaoka

watch?v=SZmMD84XpCs

La route est longue avant que les tours de Kyoto soient en vues. À l'arrière du camion blindé, les images de la caméra défilent sur cet écran plat. Les mouvements sont trop rapides pour ne serait-ce que voir un petit morceau. Les minutes défilent. Les voitures noires continuent leur chemin sur cette ligne droite goudronnée. Deux camions blindés et cinq voitures noires. À l'avant, une moto de reconnaissance.

Contingent d'une unité sans identité.

Le phénomène devient plus violent à la fin de la vidéo. Un arrêt sur image dévoile une chose. Une ombre. Une forme. C'était quelque chose, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus. L'orage n'y était pour rien. Kyoto était victime d'un événement inconnu. Aucun mots ne sont échangés avec les autres personnes présentes. Aucune informations ne sont dévoilées. La caravane noire continue son chemin vers cette ville. Le monde se déchaînait, changeait et ils agissaient.

**OoOoOoO**

Les rires. Les sourires. Rien ne s'est perdu malgré que les hautes tours de Kyoto soient défigurées. C'était une curiosité, mais rapidement une explication leur avait été donnée : une explosion de gaz. L'être humain est si naïf. De nombreux regards sont dirigés vers les impacts. Ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé. Ils en sont pour la plupart la cause. Un sourire se fend sur les lèvres d'un des concernés.

**« La prochaine fois. Ce _fucking tiger_ se la prendra en pleine tronche. Parole de Dokuganryū. »**

Des têtes hochèrent positivement à cette menace. Le souffle frappa délicatement le dos de cet homme, observant longuement son visage, avant de tournoyer pour apparaître sur le toit d'un lycée, ne perdant pas de vue le regard noisette de ce lycéen qui regrettait son acte. Le zéphyr était le témoin, le spectateur de cette histoire qui allait se répéter. Le Ciel, la Terre et l'Océan allaient encore engendrer le chaos. Mais, les raisons seront-elles différentes cette fois-ci ? Le Vent ne pouvait le savoir. Le Soleil d'Or n'avait plus manifesté sa présence. Il était silencieux, alors que l'enfante cherchait des réponses.

Le « Jardin d'Éden » est-il à nouveau menacé ? Son essence ne serait que colère et massacre ? Son image que désespoir et chaos ? Seul le Soleil aurait pu le murmurer. Le Vent ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à ces hommes, il plaçait ses espoirs dans leurs idéologies, souhaitant secrètement que la légende ne se répète pas.

C'est ainsi que cette légende d'un temps nouveau se forma sous l'œil du Soleil-Levant.


End file.
